


Untitled

by JingoisticMusician



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, thiswasforshia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingoisticMusician/pseuds/JingoisticMusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was for a friend, I don't know if I'm going to keep going with this or if I should leave it as it is, still thinking on it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a friend, I don't know if I'm going to keep going with this or if I should leave it as it is, still thinking on it.

He didn't know how long he'd been here, how old he was or even how he got here. His name he knew, he was John Egbert. His world existed in a brightly lit white room with one window and one red eyed blond boy on the other side.

Everyday John stood at the glass watching the boy. John loved him, this defiant, red eyed deviant who always fought those who came to check on him. Dave, as he introduced himself one day by smearing food on the glass, and grinning at John through the mess, knew why he was there and just how long he had been there.

He told John of a world outside, a world of greens and blues, water, earth and air. Oh, John only imagined how the wind felt against his skin, the heat of the sun. This was what kept him from wallowing in a pit of despair. The idea that he might one day see the outside and Dave. That he'd be able to touch Dave one day, to hug him.

One day as John stood watching Dave it hit him that the fire in him had died. He rarely moved to fight whoever entered, picked at his food and only stared blankly. This was not like him at all, and it hurt him. Hurt John sharp enough that he tapped at the glass, catching Dave's attention. When he came to the glass John began to speak, knowing Dave could read his lips. The words turned to a song he'd heard in his dreams and he didn't stop, not even when his throat began to ache.

"You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, You'll never know dear how much I love you, Please don't take my Sunshine away.."

He put a hand on the glass, feeling warm and fuzzy inside when Dave did the same.

"The other night dear, while I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear I was mistaken, so I held my head and cried."

The fire was returning, and Dave's cheeks were flushed rosy. It made John smile through the unbidden tears he was shedding.

"You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you..Please don't take my Sunshine away.."

The old Dave was back and he was so beautiful. It stole John's breath away and time seemed to stand still while they stared at each other, both lost in whatever they saw in the swirling depths of their eyes.


End file.
